


high voltage (when we kiss)

by softouches



Series: Scene Stealers [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Help, M/M, basically soft boyfriends binsung, grumpy changbin, have a mercy i wrote this in three hours, instead of my thesis, rather pointless fluff, romantic jisung, this is cheesy okay, underground rappers binsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softouches/pseuds/softouches
Summary: If Changbin is all about quiet and meaningful talks in the evenings, words of attention and care, and cosy sleepovers while sharing a bed, Jisung is all about flaunty and huge romantic gestures. His love is big, and strong, and it’s same thing with Jisung on the stage – he wants to be watched. Admired.And Changbin doesn’t know if he’s brave enough to give Jisung that.or: tough underground rappers binsung are not that tough anymore(they are in love)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Scene Stealers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007685
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	high voltage (when we kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of my thesis what's new  
> it's kind of continuation of love to hate me, but i guess can be read as stand alone? and please pretend that i got it is five minutes long, thank you shdjfjd
> 
> [inspired by this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZvFGEE26vE&ab_channel=BadSunsVEVO)
> 
> enjoy <3

Changbin couldn’t say he has a lot of dating experience.

Apart from quick and short school and college flings, he has never been really indulged in anyone. He found the romanticism of relationships cheesy, and kind of awkward, stupid, even, and never had and urge of showing off his personal life. And he was rather happy to exists in that bubble of scepticism, where his weaknesses and soft spots are thoroughly hidden.

But then, boy named Han Jisung happens, and his world crushes down (just a bit).

It’s not like there is much sense in trying to keep their love life undercover. They practically kissed in front of everyone in while they were sharing the stage, and suggestive and not-that-subtle jokes from their friends, especially from Chan, do not help the matter as well. It turns out in that weird thing where everyone thinks they are dating, but none of them confirm that in public, or even their social circles.

And Jisung is, well, Jisung.

“Are you ashamed or what?” He asks once, as they are sprawled on Changbin’s couch in the dorms, fully hidden under the blankets and bowls of food and snacks. A pointless drama is playing on the background, but Changbin is seemingly more interested in cradling through Jisung’s hair. “Hey, I asked you a question,” Jisung puffs his cheeks – the thing he usually does when he’s sulky or angry – and furrows his eyebrows, visibly trying to look fierce.

“I don’t understand point of it,” Changbin says with a smile, still too invested in Jisung’s hair and face. Under the blueish lights of the room he still manages to shine, it’s different from the way he shines on the stage, rather being like a soft, tentative glow, making Changbin’s heart leap shamelessly. “You know we are together, I know we are together, why are you bothered with other people’s opinion?”

“Because I want to show you off!” Jisung whines, kicking Changbin’s legs playfully under the covers. “What the point of having a gorgeous boyfriend when I can’t even brag about him.”

Changbin ignores how his pulse picks up at the word ‘gorgeous’ and shakes his head with a laugh. “Chan knows we’re dating.”

“Chan doesn’t find you gorgeous,” Jisung grumbles, burying his body back into the blankets.

If Changbin is all about quiet and meaningful talks in the evenings, words of attention and care, and cosy sleepovers while sharing a bed, Jisung is all about flaunty and huge romantic gestures. His love is big, and strong, and it’s same thing with Jisung on the stage – he wants to be watched. _Admired_.

And Changbin doesn’t know if he’s brave enough to give Jisung that.

“You don’t even come to my performances anymore,” Jisung continues in a low voice, and this time, the disappointment in his tone is real.

Changbin feels as guilt starts to creep in, all sticky and with unpleasant twist. Because he knows how important for Jisung is performing, and as the latter never misses any of Changbin’s stages, smiling at him from first rows, cheering loudly, Changbin just avoids watching as Jisung is performing, right when the thing between them settles in something stable. “It’s just a coincidence,” Changbin says, trying to convince not only Jisung, but himself as well.

Because Changbin know it’s not a coincidence. It’s fear.

Pure and raw fear of his own reactions.

“Whatever,” Jisung huffs, leaning closer into Changbin’s side, still sulky, but missing his portion of affection. “Let’s finish this stupid drama, shall we?”

But Changbin _thinks._

For the first time in his life, apparently.

*

It’s especially crowded in “Scene Stealers” on Fridays. And that’s probably why Jisung chooses mostly them to perform, while Changbin is sticking to Tuesdays and Thursdays, that are less overwhelming.

What and irony.

As he enters the club it’s loud – Changbin has avoided Fridays for so long that the noise feels almost unbearable, as he comes closer to the counter, pushing trough dozens of people. Chan, as usual, is there – all black and leather, leaning over the counter as he is obviously flirting with a handsome bartender, a new face that Changbin doesn’t identify.

When Chan notices him, there is a slight shock at first, but a soft and welcoming smile follows. “No way, Seo Chagbin,” he says, tapping the stool beside him inviting Changbin to sit. “You made a rational decision for once.”

“Don’t know what are you talking about,” Changbin says, plopping down. Handsome bartender gives him a quick smile, and Changbin decides he already likes him. “Not like I don’t visit when I am not performing.”

“Not on Fridays,” Chan deadpans. “You started avoiding them, like a plague.”

Lying to Chan is pointless, so Changbin just mumbles something illegible in reply, gaze wandering through the crowd of people. He knows Jisung is already somewhere near the stage, rehearsing lyrics under his breath so no one hears.

“Don’t tell me you will watch from afar,” Chan says, slightly nudging Changbin’s shoulder.

“Why not?” Changbin retorts and his heart stops as he catches a glimpse of chestnut hair near the stage.

Chan sighs, almost like a parent in distress, wondering why he has to go through same bullshit all over again. “Look, I know he would already be happy that you even decided to come,” he says, leaning in. “But imagine if he actually sees you _there,_ ” Chan points to the stage, “Recall your own feelings when Jisung is watching you from first rows.”

And Changbin recalls. It’s warm and fuzzy, yet exciting and overwhelming at the same time, as Changbin wants to push himself to the limits even more.

Because he knows Jisung is _watching._

“Go,” Chan pushes him into the right direction slightly. “That would make him the happiest.”

Seo Changbin is not weak, but Han Jisung is definitely his weak spot.

As he makes his way to the stage, Changbin hears the first beats filling the background. It makes him panic, as the performance is starting, and he is not even half way through, pushing through the people and apologizing on his way. And he is almost afraid he won’t make it.

Expect, he does, in time for Jisung’s voice making an appearance.

He looks _beautiful._ Changbin thinks the word is way too weak, and there aren’t enough adjectives to describe how Jisung looks. It’s not even about the clothes – though his ripped jeans and jean jacket fit him impeccably. It’s about the way Jisung engulfs the stage with his presence, his voice is loud, striking, and his expressions are vivid, and so stupidly attractive. And Changbin should be used to that, he saw Jisung performing millions of times.

Not in the role of his boyfriend, though. Which shouldn’t change anything, or be a big deal, at this point. Yet Changbin can’t help but notice how the audience is drawn to Jisung, how they all are bewitched, almost dissolving in him.

But Jisung is his, and the thought is intoxicating.

It’s first minute of the song when their eyes finally meet – people won’t ever notice, but Changbin sees how Jisung’s face slightly shifts and his eyebrows arch, a glimpse of a moment before Jisung collects himself again, continuing with the song. And maybe, Changbin is imagining it, but Jisung starts acting even cockier, spitting the words with even more force as he crouches down.

It’s second minute of the song when their eyes meet again, and that bastard dares to bite down on his bottom lip, tongue slightly sticking out. Changbin wants to curse out the world. Chan as well, perhaps.

It’s fourth minute of the song when Changbin can’t take his eyes of Jisung’s lips, praying that the stage is short as his only desire now is to _touch_.

It’s fifth minute of the song when he thinks that performance is neverending.

And yes, Changbin counts.

When Jisung finally darts of the stage, into the yelling crowd, as people are praising and hugging him, pulling him in, six minutes pass and Changbin’s patience is as fragile as his will to exist.

Their eyes meet again and Jisung’s face literally lights up – like he is an embodiment of sunlight – as he pushes through the people towards Changbin. He doesn’t look happy, he looks _ecstatic_ , his whole face beaming and Changbin _melts_.

It’s been seven minutes, and Jisung pulls him into a tight embrace as their chest collide almost audibly, and Jisung starts mumbling nonsense against his neck, nuzzling into it.

It’s seven minutes and a half when Changbin cups Jisung’s face, brushing their lips.

Jisung visibly doesn’t expect that, gasping into his mouth and slightly freezing, but seconds after gives in, placing his hands onto Changbin’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Changbin is almost ashamed from the way he kisses Jisung so desperately, as if he has been touch starved, his fingers lost in Jisung’s soft locks, as the latter kisses back with same desperation. The kiss is messy, and their teeth clash, but Changbin doesn’t care.

He stopped caring exactly eight minutes ago.

Jisung pulls away, and hides his face in the crook of Changbin’s shoulder as loud cheers and whistles fill the background, along with the sight of Chan holding his thumbs up with the widest smile. Jisung is laughing, and Changbin gently caresses his back, getting lost in the moment.

“I thought you didn’t see the sense in showing off,” Jisung says, but his voice is muffled, both by the music that starts playing again and by the fabric of Changbin’s jacket.

“Only today,” he replies as Jisung places butterfly kisses along his neck, humming something in acknowledgement. Changbin laughs, because they both know he’s lying.

Because now it’s been nine minutes, and Changbin is utterly and unconditionally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i didn't even plan to continue underground rappers au, but i needed binsung fluff and didn't want to come up with setting for new au and this happened. also i was running away from responsibilities but shhh 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/softouchan)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softouchan)
> 
> stream miroh, i got it and cypher, thank you <3


End file.
